A sort of new homecoming
by J.Casady
Summary: Environmental concern, done. Saving the world, done. Attending School, what! FAX, NIGGY, Gasil please read and review.
1. It's finally here! turn to next page!

AUTHERS NOTE  
I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU READERS LIKE IT IF NOT TELL ME  
I WILL UPDATE IF YOU REVIEW


	2. Part 1 Planes, trains, and avians?

PROLOGE

**This story is all in FANGS Point of View. **

"Angel, you look like you're about ready to die, you want to land?" Max said.

"That would be nice."

"Guys we are going to land" Max said to the rest of us.

Well all of you are wondering "Why is the flock stopping when hey want to?"

Well the answer to that is hidden in this story. Well just to give you a hint we saved the world just about 3 hours ago.

We are all pretty banged up. I have 3 bullets in side of me, and I plan to not tell anyone. Why you ask, because that would show that I'm weak. But they also don't know that I stole a gun from the M-geeks.

Oh, also we saved the environment, the o-zone, atmosphere, fossil fuels, and now we have a completely green planet!

1

"Max now that we are here in Florida do you think we could try going to boarding school? To try to be like normal kids?" Nudge said.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease".

Then max did something I never expected, she asked me to decide. After pondering that, I came to an answer.

"Fine, we can." I said feeling a little shaky.

"Yes" the flock roared into the field we were in.

After a while of flying I began to get really tired and started coughing, quietly.

An hour of flying later we came to the **Polyteck Boarding School.**

so green. In a good way. Just then I blacked out…………


	3. say what?

**2**

**(max pov.**)

"Fang?"

"Fang where are you? If this is a joke stop now it's not funny"

"Fang!"

"Guys Fangs falling! We need to get him, fast!"

**3 days later**

**Fangs POV**

"m..m..a..a…x?" I said while opening my eyes. I have to say I hate that hospital small. Wait, Hospital smell? Just then I popped up and tried to get out of there before I was in pain.

"Fang, you need to stay, if you don't then you will kill your self!"

Wow, I never knew max was so worried about me. She must like me!

_Fang she does she is just waiting for you to say you like her._ Thanks Angel.

"Guys could you leave me and Max alone for 5 minutes?" I asked. Then Max a confused look on her face.

"k!" So they all left except Max.

"What do you want Fang?" She sounded annoyed, and hurt somehow.

"I just wanted to say that I lov. Never mind. Just act like I didn't say anything." I said regretting that I didn't say it to her.

"Fang I know you like me if that's what ur say because I….."


	4. It has come to this

3

FANG POV

"Holy crap!" I started to breath heavily. "IT was all a dream." I told my self. I checked by leg, just a few scars.

I moved my arm over to the desk and grabbed my computer to make sure that I in fact, saved the world.

So, with that, I turned on my Mac and went onto the New York . This is what I found:

A shockwave Heard Around The World

By: Arther J. Pentinse

_Three days ago something happened. It was heard all around the world as "Peace Day" or "Reverence Day". A group of peace makers called "the flock" saved the world. They flew into Japan and toke-out the main headquarters of a orginizaition called I.T.E.X. Or really named The School. This corporation was make up of people called the "White Coats". A black haired, Winged boy named "Fang" was the head or the plan to take down the Headquarters of Itex. Now the head corporation is in riuns thanks to the heroic actions of these young group of Human-Avion hybrids. Many thanks to the people who have lost their lives to help save those who were being taken._

I looked up after that. I was at boarding school. My room had posters allover it, a gray carpet, and you guessed it gray walls. My desk was an old one, almost an antic. But, it was dependable. On my desk was a few penciles, notecards, and a book containing all of the dates for tests, and homework.

"I guess it has come to this" I heard someone say.

They were standing in the doorway. But all I could see was their silhouette.


	5. Srry it is so short

Fangs POV

"Miss me?" The strange silhouette said to me.

"Who are you?" I asked confused. He looked like me except older.

"You see I'm you in ten years, See that article, on you computer? That's just a taste of what's going to happen. If you want me too I can give you an overview of the next ten years." Older me said to me. Holy crap how in the word did this guy come into my time?

"Sure, just one thing though, how did you get here?" I asked.

"Well you see that isn't important, now I don't have much time. Now this year you will date someone called Lucy, she is going to try to touch your wings, when she does you will hit her and cause her to.. Oh never mind the only thing that matters is that you'll get married in the next three years to Max. Ok got that?"

"Yea." I said in shock.


	6. He asked me ME!

_**A Sort of home Coming: A few days after the strange occurrence.**_

Maxs POV

"Guys I'm just saying I think he actually might ask me" I said to my roommates, Chloe, and Silver.

"Ask you what?" They both said in unison.

"You , know to the Prom? I know he's going 'cause the his band's goanna be there. You know, how cool that would be. I think I've found a guy worth my while!" I said acting very un-max like. Strange, I think It's just love.

RING, RING

That's my cell, maybe it's him?

"Hello?" I asked a little to quickly.

"Yea, Hey, It's Fang, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date on this lovely Friday night?" Wow, what do I say?

"Sure, where and when?" I asked.

"Six thirty at your dorm room I'll pick you up there, k?"

"Yea. So I'll see you at six thirty?"

"Yea, bye"

_click_

"Girls, he wants to go on a date with me!" I said.

"Nice job max you finally have a fun friday night." Chloe said.

"Yea, you, like, never, like, have one. It's always, like, oh gotta go and do this, or like, gotta to homework." Silver said.

"Guys we gotta go or we are going to be late for our first class." I said then we left the room with our bags and left for building number III.


	7. Sorry!

I'll be stoping all the story's ive written. In srry for any inconvenience


End file.
